Arranged Marriage (CC love story)
by Melissa666
Summary: Alexandria Bettley is a world famous tattoo artist made famous on LA Ink and the sister of Sam Bettley of Asking Alexandria. On her 21st birthday, Alexandria finds out that she has an arranged marriage since she has not yet married. What happens when the marriage is to Christian Rafael Mora Medrano? Most commonly known as Christian 'CC' Coma of Black Veil Brides.
1. Alexandria Bettley

Name: Alexandria Marie Bettley

Age: 20 turning 21

About: Hey, I'm Alexandria but you can call me Lexi. My older brother by two years is Sam Bettley of Asking Alexandria. And to answer your question, yes. The band _is _named after me. You see when I was younger, I used to date Ben (Bruce) and he named the original band after me. We broke up a year before he met his wife Samantha but we are still good friends. Best friends actually. I'm good friends with Samantha as well and she knows there's no feelings between us anymore and my brother eventually got over it. I'm a tattoo artist on 'L.A Ink' and I work with Kat Von D in her shop. I haven't met many bands my brother knows since I've always got so much going on at work and don't have time to tour with him although he's asked me a bunch of times.

I better go, it's my birthday tomorrow and I'm finally legal to drink here in America!

Bye bye!


	2. 21st Birthday Surprise

Alexandria's POV

"Lexi! Your next customers are here!" Karoline, Kat's PA called from the reception area of the tattoo shop. I walked out from the back room where I was drawing up some new designs and saw three women around my age. The turned around and I saw one of them to be Juliet Simms. The others were Angie and Scarlet Simms, her sisters. I greeted them and we soon began talking about tattoos. "We'd like a tattoos like this on our wrists with the others names above and below." Angie said showing me a design. "I'd like the thread of mine to be a dark pink, Jules would like it blue and Scarlet wants it purple."

"Yeah, I can do that! You can take a seat over by the window for now, it shouldn't take me too long to draw them up. They're pretty simple." They thanked me and took a seat while I drew up the designs. "Bitch, guess who I'm tattooing today!" I said in a sing song voice to Dan, another tattoo artist who had just walked in.

"No, who?" he replied.

"Juliet freaking Simms and her sisters!"

"Oh cool! What are they having?" he asked, leaning on the back of my chair.

"Matching tattoos." I told him, finishing the designs. I got up to show him.

"Nice. Have fun."

"I will."

"Oh! And happy birthday!" he shouted.

"Shut up! I don't want everyone knowing!" I hissed and Dan laughed. Asshole.

After tattooing the three Simms sisters, they paid me and we talked for a while longer until my brother, Sam and his band mate Cameron came in. "Hey little sis!"

"Sam! You're back from tour!" I ran up to him and threw my arms around my neck. I hadn't seen him in three months and we were very close. That's why when he moved out here, I came with him after he made sure I finished my apprenticeship. At the time I was 18 and just finished my apprenticeship in a local tattoo shop. I'm now 20, wait no I'm 21 today and I've been living here for over three years.  
>"Yeah, I couldn't miss your birthday!"<p>

"And your 21 and legal to drink now. That's why I'm here." Cam spoke up. Stupid alcoholic.

"Nice to see you to, Cam." He smiled and nodded his head once.  
>"Oh that's where I recognise you from!" Scarlet said. "Your Sam's sister!" I smiled and nodded.<p>

"Hey Juliet, how's Andy and the guys?" Cam asked.

"They're good. Hey, Lexi do you want to come out with us tonight? We can celebrate your 21st." Juliet asked. Wow! Juliet just asked me to hang out, that's so awesome!

"I'd love too but my parents in town and they said they needed to tell me something important ."

"Mum and dad are here?" Sam asked.

"That's what I said."

"Ok then." He looked a little off but I decided to let it slide.

"Sorry we're late girls." I turned around and saw Andy Biersack and CC from Black Veil Brides here. Oh my god I'm going to hyperventilate! I love Black Veil Brides. "Hey Sam, Cam. What are you guys doing here?" Andy continued.

"We're stealing my little sister away."

"No you're not, I have work."

"Nope, I rescheduled the rest of today's work for you. Go spend you're birthday with you're family." Kat told me when she passed.

"Okie dokie. Thanks, Kat!" I said goodbye to everyone after grabbing my stuff and walked out of the shop with Sam, Cam, Juliet, Angie, Scarlet, Andy and CC.

"I find it so weird that you're spending you're 21st birthday with your family. I was out partying!" Angie said to me.

"Well I haven't seen Sam in three months and I haven't seen my parents in over a year. I don't mind, I have plenty of time for drinking and having fun." I shrugged.

"True."

"So you're Sam's sister?" Andy asked.

"Yeah! It's nice to meet you, Andy."

"You too. This is CC."

"Hi!" CC just nodded his head in my direction and turned back around. Rude much?

"Don't worry about him. He's been in a shit mood all day." Andy whispered to me I smiled and replied,

"I don't need him to like me. I have plenty of friends." Just then my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I answered, ignoring the caller ID.

"Hey honey!" My mums voice sang down he phone. "Come back to your place and bring you're brother with you. You need to get ready for tonight, you're going to be meeting someone very important."

"Where are we going tonight? And who am I meeting?" I saw Sam look at me out of the corner of his eye. Does he know what's going on?

"Just yet your butt home and I'll tell you. Bye sweetie!" She hung up before I could protest and I sighed.  
>"Guy's, me and Sam need to go. It was nice meeting you all, and it was good to see you too Cam."<p>

"Have a great birthday!" Scarlet replied. "Let me have you're number and we can keep in touch." I smiled and we exchanged numbers and it wasn't long before I was speeding away in my car (top image) with Sam in the seat next to me since he had a lift with Cam.

"Mum, dad?! You here?!" I shouted as I walked into my house.

"In the kitchen!" My dad yelled. We walked in and saw that my mum and dad had huge smiles on they're faces.  
>"Why are you smiling?" I asked suspiciously.<p>

"Well, do you remember what we told you when you turned 18?" my mum asked.

"When you said if I wasn't married by my 21st birthday, you'd marry me off? Yeah I remember that." I said laughing.  
>"Well, you're not married and today is you're 21st birthday so we are off for you to meet your fiancé." My mum announced. My laughing died down when I saw that Sam wasn't laughing.<p>

"You can't be serious?.. Can you?"

"We're serious honey. Your getting married! Isn't it exciting?!" Holy fuck! This woman is serious.

"Exciting?! You're marrying me off to a complete stranger how can any of this be exciting!"

"He's not a stranger, we've known his family for years! We met them when we were on holiday when I was 2 months pregnant with you and we stayed in touch a lot."

"Have I met him?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"I don't know-"

"Then he is a stranger mum."

"Look, Lex, I know your not happy but its tradition." My father told me.

"What the actual-" I cut myself off from saying 'fuck' seeing my dads eyebrows raise.

"Every female on both your mothers and my self's family, have been arranged to be married if they have not married by their 21st birthday. The Medrano family have been exactly the same and are more than will to let their son marry a beautiful young woman like you." he explained.

"Dad! I haven't had time to date, never mind get married! I've been too busy with work and that's why the marriage would not work! I'm in love with my job and I'm not giving it up for anyone!"

"Nobody is asking you two sweet heart. And I've been told he's very committed to his own work too." my mother said. I sighed.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" They shook their heads and I rubbed my temples. "Fine. Now where are we going so I know what to wear."

"I've got you something to wear for your birthday. It's up on your bed. Quickly now, we're meeting them in half an hour!" My mother shooed me up the stairs and I went to get ready.

After getting dressed and redoing my hair and make up, we left and went to a fancy Italian restaurant. My mum, dad and I walked in and my mothers smile widened. "There they are! Come on!" My mum grabbed my arm to and pulled me forward, almost pulling me over.

"Alexandria, this is your future husband. Christian Rafael Mora Medrano, but he tends to go by-" I cut my mother off before she could continue.

"CC."

"Oh so you do know each other." My father asked.

"No, he's in one of my favourite bands and I met him earlier today when Sam and Cam came to steal me from work. I was tattooing a band members girlfriend and her sisters." I explained to then. "Nice to see you again." I said politely. _Is he still going to be a douche to me?_

"Likewise." _Yep. _Asshole.

"Christian!" his mother hissed embarrassed by this rudeness. I heard him sigh and he stood up and pulled out the chair next to him.  
>"Would you like to sit?" <em>No I want stand here all night to eat. <em>

"Thank you." I replied sending him a fake smile.

"It's nothing." he smiled sarcastically. I used to like him and then I met him. Perhaps this is why he had a grump on earlier. He was getting married to me. _Ouch_. As our parents conversed with each other, I had no choice but to talk to CC since my mother was sending me daggers from across the table.

"So when did you find out about this?" I asked.

"Last night. What about you?" he asked. Well at least he's carrying on the conversation.

"About an hour ago." I told him, taking a sip of my wine. I heard him chuckle a little.

"Can't say I envy you there."

"If I had known, I wouldn't have been quite so enthusiastic to say hi to you earlier."

"Oh I'm so hurt by your words." he said sarcastically. Damn this guy is a real ass!

"Have you two decided what you want?" my mother asked us. I went to say no but CC spoke up.

"Yes, we have Mrs Bettley." he replied politely. Wow, that's the politest I've heard him all night. "I've been here before. The pasta is amazing."

"And I care why?" I asked.

"I was going to order it for you so you could try it."

"What if I don't like pasta?"

"I know you do. Your mother told my mother and my mother told me." Damn it!

When we had all eaten, and by the way the pasta was really good; not that I told CC that, my mum said as we leaved the restaurant "Why don't you too spend some time on your own together and get to know each other and CC can bring you home." _no. No. NO! _

"I think that's an amazing idea." CC replied. _NOOOOOOOOO! _That man is dead. Yep. He's done for. "But first, I think I need to give my fiancée her engagement ring." He reached into the pocket of his dress pants and took out a box. "Alexandria Marie. I know this is not under ideal circumstances," _that's an understatement. _"But I think we should make the most of it and I can tell that I'm going to love getting to know you. Will you marry me?" he opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring. I couldn't help a gasp escape my mouth from its beauty.

"I will." I replied, not enthusiastic at all. He slipped the ring onto my finger and pulled me into a hug. "You didn't mean any of that, did you?" I whispered in his ear.

"Not a bit." he said. _Asshole_. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun along the way."

This could be really fun or a complete disaster. Either way, I was marrying man I didn't love.


End file.
